Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants, may have components including a camera for capturing images and video and/or a microphone for capturing audio. The camera and microphone may be used in conjunction with various applications executing on the electronic device, such as videoconferencing applications. The components may typically be designed for capturing images, video, and audio of users and subjects that are physically near the electronic device and/or in regular lighting conditions. Such electronic devices may be mobile and can be relatively inexpensive.
Consumer electronics devices, such as set-top boxes, gaming systems, and dedicated videoconferencing devices, may also include a camera and/or a microphone. These types of electronic devices may typically be relatively expensive due to their higher-end components that capture images, video, and audio of users and subjects that are physically farther from the electronic device and/or in low lighting conditions. Moreover, consumer electronics devices are typically not moved after installation because they are often connected to other devices, such as a television or other display, and also plugged into an electrical outlet. Some users may have privacy concerns with consumer electronics devices due to the camera and/or microphone that are permanently present in the users' living room or family room.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for an apparatus that addresses these capability, cost, and privacy concerns. More particularly, there is an opportunity for an apparatus that enhances the video and audio capabilities of electronic devices.